pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Droolepad
Personality & Character Unlike the other spawns, he will fight against his opponents even if the chances to win are small. He hated the guts of Poisonomorph because she, in his mind, always abused him, and deeply appreciates her death. He always can be found close to one of his sisters or his brother, especially Kaige. For some reason, he feels some kind of connection with her, probably because of the both of them were abused by their mother. Skills & abilities Droolepad is much larger and slower than his sisters and brother, but he is much stronger than them physically. His poisonous skin and his short range attacks make him very useful for fighting on the front lines. The large sack under his jaw contains a certain amount of acid used by his elemental attacks. Each capability takes up an amount of acid until his sack empties and he's forced to refill it. Acid Spit He can spit a small amount of acid, which has a large range. This is the only attack that he can use for long ranged attacks. Acid Spilling This ability is much more effective in short range. Droolepad fills his sack with acid in order to Spill it all at the closest opponent. Acid Bombs He can shoot a concentrated lump of acid. once it touches something, it explodes and releases acid and toxic gas everywhere. Acid Tail and Claws One of the things he was forced to learn is spilling acid on his tail blade and claws, making them more deadlier for a couple of minutes. He uses it to kill his opponents more easily. Poison Resistance Droolepad is immune to the effects of poison. Acid Rain He can spit acid to the air in order to make it split up and fall to the ground in drops, hurting a lot of opponents in the process. Toxic Skin He has an armored and toxic skin, poison/acid dragons only can fight him in face to face. Acid Refilling Droolepad can use his acid abilities as long as he still has acid in the sack, once it's empty, he needs to refill it. It would be unwise to think that Droolepad is vulnerable during this time, since he has no quams charging at his opponents, scratching, biting and cuting through them like a brute until his sack is full again. Toxic Water Spreading He he's underwater, his toxic skin and acid might make the water around him poisonous. Parasite Power He feeds on the negative feelings of his opponents, which gives him a boost of power and makes his element stronger than usual. Weaknesses Elemental light. He still has several ring shaped scars from Poisonomorph's whips, which enables other poison darkers opportunities to try and open his scars, and basically cut his neck. It is also possible for poison/acid darkers to cut his sack when it's full, which would weaken Droolepad significantly. But yet, they need to be carful since Droolepad will defend those placed desperately. His flying speed is slower than most other darkers, which gives good flyers an advantage on him Backstory A spawn of Poisonomorph and an unknown beta darker. Originally, Poisonomorph attempted to kill their clutch once they hatched, but the darker stopped her. While Darkers do not have a reproduction instinct or a directive to pass on their genes, he saw good potential in their offsprings to become skilled fighters, which could benefit them. Although, one of the hatchlings were weak, and both Poisonomorph and him ate it - deeming it unsuitable for their... 'plot'. The beta darker saw huge potential in Droolepad because of his strength and his size, but Droolepad could not use it properly. He always tried to keep a distance from the opponent rather than take advantage of his power and attack him closely. Therefore, he and Poisonomorph wanted to make him fight right: Every time that Droolepad kept his distance, Poisonomorph caught him with her whips and pulled him back like a dog. After a few days he grew up and learned to use his abilities right, they threw him out of the cave. He did not care about it, but the scars he got from these training has made him hate Poisonomorph. Now, though, he roams the now deserted Dragon Realms with his siblings. No Freedom Flyer knows why they haven't killed each other yet, but what is known is that they're a a force to be reckoned with. Gallery Pl_droolepad_by_dragonoficeandfire-d93b6md.png|Redesign Dark squad.png|Droolpad and his siblings The Toxic Beast.png|Droolaped drooling as always Droolepad_by_skylanders1997-d92zitc.png|Original concept Notes * His brother and sisters can manipulate him easily: * When he found out that Poisonomorph was killed, he went to the place where she died and ate all what was left from her body. He might have done the same to his father; * Among his brother and sisters, he is the least intelligent, the least clever and least favoured by Poisonomorph. This doesn't hamper him much, though. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Parasite